Point of No Return
by GusCGC
Summary: Sequel to TPAF. A big argument, a mysterious friend and some broken hearts will be the key pieces of a tragedy that may change the lives of Tiana and her husband, specially when the enigmatic Ami begins to win the love of Maldonia s future queen. Reviews, please!
1. Chapter 1

Author´s Note: Secrets is set before the film and this one is based on by FlamiatheDemon´s piece of art, although I´m adding some personal to make it more interesting, and a bit of sequel of the film, or maybe not. Anyway, taking my time and doing it right! YES!

A strange start before we get into the flames. Let´s go!

* * *

**1. Shadows**

There was a certain smell in the air, she could tell. All was darkness around her and inside her head but after a few minutes, the young woman could make out the golden glow of a candle. Her memories were damp and fuzzy…

Where was everyone? Mr. Labouff? Lottie? Anyone? Naveen? No answer. What happened? Tiana opened an eye. She was totally alone and so, the woman sighed sadly. Tia grabbed her knees against her chest and hope that someone would come to her, anyone, even the lousy Fenner Brothers. But nobody came. She waited long minutes until she grew tired of waiting and got up. It was then, when her right ankle stung like mad and Tia remembered that she sprang it, felt against the table and lost conscience. She sat down again and realized something. If she had passed out, then how did she got there? Did someone picked her up? Who? And speaking of that, she noticed that her sitting place was actually a very comfortable bed and around her, all was a nice room filled with art and vases full of roses. Whose room was that? Tiana got up again and her ankle once more wailed.

"Y'all shouldn´t up" said a voice that came from out of the blue. "Y'all need rest, chér"

"Hello? Who´s there?" Tia looked around but no one was there.

"Go back to sleep" it was a smooth and charming voice, pretty deep but nice. There was something familiar about it but she couldn´t place what it was.

"I ain´t sleepin' until you answer. Who are you?" she tried to ignore the pain.

"…"

"That´s not an answer"

"Go to sleep, love" he said again.

"No"

"… Why should I tell y'all who am I?"

"Hello, am all alone. If you just tell me, I promise I'll lie down and that's it" Tia sat down. Her ankle was completely swollen and hurted like hell. "Please" she got up again and almost felt down.

"Tiana..." he sounded almost concerned. "I've watchin' for a long time now and am sure that when the time comes, y'all know my name. But if it eases your mind, y'all can call me Ami"

"Ami?"

"Yes, _c'est correct_"

"All right, Ami" she sat down on the bed and looked around looking for him. Darkness surrounded the room like a thick curtain but Tiana could hear someone humming a gentle tune that after a few minutes send her to sleep. Once she was deeply asleep, the figure came out of the shadows and gently covered her with the sheets so she wouldn´t be cold. Not forgetting the injure ankle, he wrapped it with a towel covered with a special substance and carefully put it under the blanket. He watched her in her sleep and for a long while, was more than tempted of kissing those lips but a memory struck his head as the man remembered that that woman was responsible of his current status. Anger made him pull out the little dagger he concealed in his boot but when he saw her peaceful countenance, he felt incapable of doing such thing. Perhaps there was still a way for them both to mend their broken strings. The man sighed and sat near her. Why did Tiana had to be so beautiful and end up in the hands of that fool? After a long while, he also felt asleep but was also the first one to wake up. When Tia woke up again, she was all alone once more. Without thinking, she got up and suddenly remembered her ankle but the swelling was gone. Tia smiled and suddenly recalled that there was someone by her side during her sleep, could that be her new friend? "Ami, are you there?"

"Yes, Tia. What is your wish?" he spoke.

"Well, first I… What time is it? I have no idea if it is day or night"

"Morning, not too early" Ami was totally sincere. Tiana sighed. Naveen was probably eating his nails out of concern. "Breakfast?"

"Good idea"

"On your right, chér" there was a tray filled with beignets and other rather tasty looking things that the young woman ate with pleasure. Once she was done, she found some clothes waiting for her on a nearby chair. It was a marvellous blue dress.

"Ami?"

"Yes, chér?"

"Was it you who picked me up?"

"I wasn´t going to leave you there now, was I?" a chuckle was heard. "I hope y'all don´t mind if I brought y'all here"

"Uh, what´s here exactly?"

"My home"

"OK, uh. I thank u for saving me but I have to go back"

"Why?"

"My husband´s probably worried about me" Tiana hoped that Ami would appear or at least show her the way out.

"… I dunno"

"Why not? I mean, you have been a real gentleman but, please"

"Tears don´t do miracles, ye know?"

"Ami, please"

"No"

"But…"

"Y'all staying and that´s final" he sounded angry but why? Why was he so keen?

"So, that´s it? I stay here and be your slave or something?"

"Y'all ain´t my slave, darling"

"Then, what?"

"My guest" Ami was now being anything but gentle. "And I suggest y'all consider yourself home or else, y'all get worse"

"Ami, please. Let me go!"

"Or what? Y'all don´t know where ye are and this is MY home, so just try to relax, Tia"

"… You went mad when I mentioned Naveen and..." she heard someone clenching his teeth. "You do know him, do you?"

"Know such arrogant fool shouldn´t be a surprise to y'all, chér. After all, we´re 'old friends'"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ye'll see. Now I suggest y'all to enjoy your stay, I have some unfinished things to do"

"Ami"

"Yes, Tiana. What is your wish?"

"This room´s all…" she didn´t finished that sentence. A door appeared moving the shadows away and opened. Tiana walked pass it and found herself in a room full of books, an old piano and other strange elements.

"As I said, be my guest. I´ll be back before y'all know it" he went quiet and Tiana looked around.

"Well, I guess I could see if there´s at least a way out of here"

Tiana spent one hour looking for an exit but after being totally unsuccessful, she began looking through the books and noticed that many of them were rare and not easy to find in a regular library. The piano was old but still sounded good so she spent a good while playing different tunes on it until she felt a presence in the room.

"Ami?" she asked but nobody answer. Tiana saw a shadow slither away and staggered backwards until she was actually crashed into something, or better say, someone. "Please don´t hurt me, I…"

"Chsshhht" the stranger hushed her and gently touch her shoulders. Tiana felt the leather gloves and thought of turning so she could she who that was but the thin hand hold her with a steady grip. "It´s all right, chér"

"Ami?"

"Yes, Tiana. What is your wish?"

"I… I would like to see your face. I wanna see you so face me now"

"No, Tia. Not now, not yet. You ain´t ready, chér"

"Am more than ready" the woman escaped the man´s grip and turned around. The figure was cloaked in shadows and his face was well hidden under the brim of the hat but he´s eyes shone like a pair of amethysts. Her mind then took her to some rather nasty memories. "You... You...I" Tiana fainted in the place and Ami catched her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Oh, my princess" he carried her to the bed and gently lied her on it. "Tiana, I have been waiting for you and after all this time, I won´t let y'all get away. Y'all destroy my charm, my plan but also gave me a way to escape from the Other Side and gave me this face. Y'all and your froggy prince will surely pay but you, my dear… I have something very special, just for you" he let out a chuckle before going back to the shadows where he belonged.

* * *

First shot, first bullet.

In next chapter, we´ll see how it all began.

Hope you like it!

Next stop: Spotlight


	2. Chapter 2

Author´s note: Getting gently on with the play, folks! I really want this to shine! Hehehehe! This chapter presents how it all began!

Lyrics belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Action!

* * *

**2. Spotlight**

Today´s a big day for Tiana. Today, she´s opening her restaurant and everything has to be perfect. Naveen has checked all the waiters and cooks while she sees to the recipes, the decoration, the music and the menu. With a glance around, Tia remembers the vision that the Shadowman gave her back in the graveyard and even reluctantly, she has to admit that the man did hit the nail. Louis is rehearsing with his trumpet and the band while Eudora makes sure that not a single member of the staff has a loose threat on their suits.

Seeing this, makes Tia think about her father and sigh.

"Hey, waitress. What´s with the long face? You ate a fly or what?" smiles Naveen and she softens. "Now that´s better!"

"Thanks. I was just thinkin'bout my dad"

"Am sure he would be proud of his big girl and to prove it, you can have a kiss for free"

"Naveen!"

"Ok, ok. Just kiddin' " seeing her sad glow, the prince thinks it though for a moment. "Say, how 'bout if you go tell'im yourself?"

"Oh, no. We still got a lot to do!"

"Oh, nonono. You go see your father and we´ll do the rest"

"Seriously"

"Tiana, you've been workin'for months. Give yourself some space" Naveen smiles. "I know you really need this"

"For once he´s right so move it, babycakes!"

"Mom!" everyone seems to have agreed on that.

"C'mon, honey. At least, do it for your Daddy"

"Ok, Mom"

"That´s ma girl" Eudora gives her a kiss. "Now go and tell Daddy" she holds back her tears when thinking of her late husband.

"We´ll be ready when you arrive. Abidanza, my love" Naveen gives her a kiss and Tiana heads for the graveyard.

"_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and father_

_Then my world was shattered_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you helped me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could_"

The graveyard of the French quarter is quiet and still. Tiana looks around for this was where she defeated Facilier on that fateful night, where Ray was crashed to his death and the Friends on the Other Side took away the voodoo man. Ironic that her father´s grave is here too. When she reaches it, she can barely hold back her tears.

"_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental_

_Seem for you the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle_

_Too many years_

_Fighting back tears_

_Why can't the curse just die!_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive_

_Teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try!_

_No more memories_

_No more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years_

_Help me say goodbye_

_Help me say goodbye!"_

"We did it, Daddy. We're finally here. Today our dream is finally coming true and I really hope that wherever you are, you can see it" she kneels before the tombstone while tears begin to fall. "I really wish you were here. I miss you so much" Tia cries for a long while and after that, decides that is time to go back. "I love you" she feels then that the earth is shaking beneath her. Tiana looks around but there's no one there. The girl sighs and begins again to walk away when she spots Facilier´s tombstone. His horrible expression catches her heart. "Ye know? I really wonder if there was something human in you. That what you said of dreaming big... Did you really mean those words, Shadowman?" all is quiet. "Too bad that you didn´t know that love is more important than fame or fortune. Maybe then, someone had told you the magic words. Those three that I am sure you were dying to hear... I love you" again, the earth shakes beneath her and Tiana heads for her restaurant not noticing that a single tear has appeared on the stone face and is rolling down.

"_Try to forgive_

_Teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try!_

_No more memories_

_No more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years"_

Once back at the restaurant, Naveen has really kept his word and everything is ready for the feast. Tiana really wanted to invite Mamma Odie to thank her but the old woman declined as she had no business in town. Lottie, Daddy Labouff, the Maldonian King and Queen with their youngest son and all of Tiana´s friends have come to the party.

Everything´s perfect.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mamma Odie does not need to be there to see the big celebration. The gumbo is telling all there is to know about it.

"See tha', sugar? Our froggies really 've done it!" the old woman smiles when they hear someone knocking at the door. Juju seems uneasy but Odie notices that their visitor is asking for help in quite a desperate tone. "Looks like we've got ourselves a guest" they walk to the door and open. A man is lying there, all drenched and in big pain so they dragged him inside. The woman senses at once who it is and looks like he´s in quite some trouble for his insides are growling and snarling, and not in a normal fashion, that´s for sure. From the man´s mouth, sounds that are more common among shadows come out with pain as he tries to steady himself without success. Noticing that he's inside the house and that the woman is nearby him, his bony fingers grab her arm.

"Please... help...me"

"Hush there, child. Did you really ran all this far?" their eyes meet. "Juju! Give Momma a hand here!" the snake puts his coils around the man´s body and they both carry him to a room that Odie has been keeping free all these years. "There. Tha's a good baby. Now bring me the blue bottles of the small shelf" Juju nods and leaves to pick them up while Odie checks the man´s temperature and notices the shadow beside him that can hardly move from exhaustion. "Ye two gotta get some rest" the woman waits for the snake that comes back with several little bottles. "Good baby" Odie notices then that this man has bitten his upper lip. "Tryin' to win some time, hu? That' won´t work n'u know it" the old lady opens one of the bottles. "Keep him still, would ye, sugar?" Juju coils around the man and the bed and Odie drops the contents inside her guest´s mouth and helps him swallow. After a few seconds, his chest rises all of a sudden and his breathing goes highwire while his skin goes even darker but he finally relaxes and falls deeply asleep. The snake eases the pressure and Odie wraps the man up. "This ain´t good. No good, I tellya" she touches the man´s face and notices something that she doesn´t like. "We'll need more than a princess this time around" the voodoo queen sighs and looks at her guest, his pupil and 'son'. "I once told ye that ye needed a lesson but I really wasn´t hoping to see this. This time, dear, you have really knocked the devil´s door, Facilier"

* * *

Oh-oh.

What has just happened? What does Odie mean?

How did Tiana end up with the mysterious Ami?

Next stop: Family


	3. Chapter 3

Author´s Note: Going great and so, here's another chapter before I go out for Easter, lads! A bucket of cheers from me!

Thank you so much, KoOkImOnStA! I only wonder now what is that question of yours XD.

Let´s go!

* * *

**3. Family**

Tiana opens her eyes and remembers all the events of the previous day. The lair, Ami, her unsuccessful escape and those eyes... Those glowing violet eyes. They can only belong to one person but it's impossible for he's trapped on the Other Side. Or maybe not? Poor Tia can tell that a big headache is coming this way.

"Good morning, my princess" coos Ami´s voice. "Feelin'better today?"

"A bit dizzy"

"I see. Well, just to let y'all know. Your mother knows that you're safe and that, (coff), bratt too"

"Ain't they goin'to come?"

"No. At least not until I say otherwise"

"Why are you keepin'me here? It´s pointless"

"Is it now? Just tell me one thing, ma belle. Have y'all been alone in this world?"

"What do you mean?"

"What am sayin' is that, how would it be if nobody else cared for y'all? Not even your own mother"

"I dunno"

"Exactly" Ami keeps a sharp eye on Tiana.

"But I can´t believe that nobody cares for you and second, that ain´t a reason to do this"

"I've already told y'all. Ye will understand in the end"

"OK. Then is my turn. Are you the Shadowman?" no answer. "Are you Facilier?" Tia remembers the name on the grave but again, not a word. "Please, answer"

"Why do y'all make those questions!? I told ye to knock it off!" Tiana notices then that one of the shadows in the room has human shape and moves on its own. "Don´t do this!" Ami is pretty pissed off.

"Why not?"

"Cuz..." he feels a sudden pressure in his chest and it feels like choking. "Not now, not like this, please" he pleads as a terrible urge begins to form inside him. "_Pas maintenant, pas comme ça, s'il vous plaît... __Je vous en prie_" strange bubbles begin to run up and down his inner parts as the pain becomes unbearable. The man falls on his knees and Tia notices that his skin is going darker and weird sounds are heard. Who is he talking to and what´s going on? "_Donne moi plus de temps_"

"Ami?" the woman walks closer to him.

"Stay away from me"

"What?"

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" he barks and Tia stops dead for his eyes now look like two dark holes. "Please, Tiana. Please" something's very wrong but what can she do? "I don't wanna hurt ye"

"I just want to help" their eyes meet.

"Then please, hurry. Shadow!" one of the shades of the room comes closer to the man. "Find the blue-bottle, please" he won´t take it much longer. The shadow seems to say something which angers Ami further, thus pressing the process harder. "I know. I know, je sais... But later, not now" that settles both a little and the shade flies out of the room. Tia glances at Ami. "When he brings the vial, I want y'all to give to me. No matter how much I... Ugh. Just do it"

"OK" she nods and sees the shade coming back with a small blue-glassed bottle. Tia gulps and opens it. From Ami´s mouth, shadow´s shrieks and snarling but she does as told and drops the contents inside the man´s mouth. At first, he goes all still but suddenly, he seems to grow bigger in the place as his human size wasn´t enough to contain him and he gags, pants and shrieks until he finally comes to an ease. After putting down the shock, she gently touches his shoulder. "Y'ok?"

"(Pants) I'll be fine"

"What was that?"

"…" he does not answer. "Please"

"Uh?"

"Take me... bed"

"Here?"

"No... Mine" he whispers and Tia helps him up with Shadow´s help, dragging him to a small room with very little furniture but somehow, nice. Tiana puts him in the bed and tucks him in. "_Merci_"

"Ami..."

"Hm? Yes, Tia. What is your wish?""

"What was that?"

"Is hard to tell but, I need y'all to do something for me"

"Can´t he do it?" she points at Shadow who seems ready for the task.

"No. It´s outside this walls" that really takes the young woman´s breath. "I need y'all to go to Odie and tell'er that... (Cough) Never mind"

"No, really. I´ll do it"

"Ye won´t come back, I know y'all"

"I promise I'll be back but..."

"Shadow will show y'all the way in and out, chér... Hm" Ami writes something up. "This is for Odie. Y'all musn´t read it, please"

"OK"

"_Bien obligé, ma rose_" he falls asleep. Tiana watches him. His skin is now more normal coloured but what has happened back there? It all started because he went very angry. Ami sounded like... like one of the fiends of the Other Side, those shadows. Is he turning into one? Is this her chance to escape? Tia looks at Ami. If he´s Facilier, then it is her only... No. No matter how much she tries to convince herself, he has been kind to her and is now in this state because of her. Daddy always said that everyone has good inside but, is the Shadowman an exception? And is Ami really Facilier? If so, how did he escaped his Friends? Tiana sighs and feels something touching her. Shadow is saying something and judging by his gestures, he is pointing at the door.

"I´ll go get Odie and you take good care of him. Deal?" Shadow nods and Tiana follows him outside.

"_Lithium blood smooth running through the streets._

_Lithium comes with a silvery look._

_Liquid metal will make me remember my life_

_beyond the dark distance._

_Lying in my room, surrounded by old bones_

_of rotten blames, white hair wolves and heartbreaks._

_I can not stand, is so dark in here._

_I can not stand up._

_What is wrong with me?_

_In the dark I know myself._

_In the arms of lithium I awake_"

* * *

Will Tia keep her promise and come back?

What is going on with Ami?

Will Tiana reach Odie?

More after Easter, dear ones. The poem is mine, all mine! XD

Next stop: Lithium


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: We move on with this mystery! This chapter goes back again to the past so, if you feel lost check chapter 2. I am back from Paris and ready to roll, baby! Let´s go!

* * *

**4. Lithium**

A gentle smell fills the room as the man opens an eye after several attempts and glances around groggily. His head pounds and every inch of his body hurts but at least, he made it to Oddie´s boat after all. He looks at his shadow who seems to just wake up and sits on the bed. The Friends did let him go after all. A pang of pain and a few growls from his stomach confirm that it was all too real but he feels relieved.

"Eh, y'awake, child?" the old lady walks in.

"I ain´t a child anymore"

"Don´t go tellin'yer mamma what to do, Facy. I raised ye, remember?" she brings a bowl of soup which he eats eagerly. "And don't go slurpin' like tha', would ya?"

"Am hungry"

"So what? I taught ye manners, did I not?" this makes the man sigh and eat slower. "Now, that's more like it"

"Am not stayin' for long, Oddie. I got lots to do" she seems to dislike the fact that he uses her name.

"Ye ain´t going anywhere, son. Not like this"

"Am old enough, y'all old _foulque_"

"Ye ain´t fine, Facy" she checks his temperature, ignoring his attempts to keep her hand away from his forehead.

"Course I am"

"When ye arrived three days ago..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Three days ago? I've been out all that long?"

"Yep. And when ye got here, you were in pain"

"I remember that but..."

"I ain´t going to go aroun' with ye, child. Ye did make it out of the Other Side but not unharmed"

"What da y'all mean?"

"See it for ye self, me boy" Oddie shows him a mirror and Facilier's face goes pale. He now looks like a living skeleton, his handsome appearance gone and replaced by a pale skin, bony gaunt looking with three scars across his lips and his hair gone wild. The man gasps at the vision and tries to break the glass but since the woman does not let him, Facilier throws his pillow and rages against the bed sheets until he's breathless.

"This can´t be happening... _Ce n'est pas possible_"

"Am afraid it is and is just the tip of the iceberg"

"It can't go any worse"

"Yes, it can. Yer Friends didn't just sit and watch ye walk away"

"What?" her blind eyes shine with concern. Wait, the pain, the inner burning, the sounds, the hunger... "No. No, nonono. No! No! NO!" this can only mean one thing and it ain´t good. "I can't turn into one of them. It ain't fair"

"Am sorry, Facy. But only that could cause ye such pain"

"I-I... C'mon! Am too young! I ain't that bad!" the man sees her skeptic gesture. "Don't give me that look" Oddie sniggers. "There-there must be something I can do... Anything you can do, mamma. Please!"

"I've already gave you lithium, me dear. For now, there's very little for me to do for ye"

"Mamma, please" he's scared to death.

"I'll try everything, child. But of one thang am sure"

"What?"

"They aren't just turnin'ye to have yer soul or anything like it. They want something else"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. But we'll find it out. For now, I shall see to your medication. All ye can do now is rest" he lies down and closes his eyes.

"Mamma"

"Hmm?"

"How come I got called by, well..." the bokor has not forgot that either.

"Only ye know that, Facy. And perhaps it's exactly what ye need" she wraps him up. "Night, night, my little man" Oddie smiles and Facilier falls asleep. The old woman smiles and lets her memories carry her away.

The first time she got to saw the man was a long time ago, as a child, when he left New Orléans in search of a new life and almost found his dire end in the jaws of the gator until she came along and rescued him, taking the boy to her boat badly injured. . He spent three days with fever and bleeding bad. The old woman never left his side and when the boy finally woke up, Odie gave him something to eat.

"You ain't got the sense you was born with, child. Tha'gator could have eaten y'all!" the voodoo queen stared quietly at the boy. "Why are y'all in a place like this? Y'all shall go home, back to town"

"I... Ain´t got a home, ma'm"

"Really?"

"Daddy´s gone, I ain´t got a mother and am alone." he admited. The pain of the injuries made him cry. "Please, don´t make me go back! I will die!"

"…" Odie went quiet. Something about him had rang a bell. "Is okey, child. No one´s gonna hurt ye" she smiled and hugged him gently. "But if I let y'all stay, I gotta know your name"

"Facilier. Is Facilier"

"Then is a deal. Now sleep. Y'all should gettin' some shut eye if you want to build up your strength" she tucked him in and he quickly felt asleep. Odie remembered then that she had seen the boy stealing in the streets of New Orléans for food. He probably had gotten himself into trouble and decided to go into the bayou. "Sweet dreams, ma little man. And fear not, no shadow will chase y'all tonight" she gave him a small kiss and went to bed herself.

He spent years under her care and trained under her guidance into the mysteries of voodoo until Facilier decided that his road went some other place that Oddie´s. He had met the Friends before but it was only then when he finally felt into their traps and became their follower. The young man became her rival and often bragged about his own strength and power, but they both know that even the mighty Shadowman feels fear and as a poor sinner, he eventually came to see Oddie when he really couldn´t take it anymore or write her in search of advice. The old woman has always denied him any kind of family relation but because that is a secret she had sworn to keep long ago. If his pupil now needs that, she can't tell but the least the woman can do was stay with him and try to put things right.

As the evening goes by, Oddie keeps Facilier warm and cozy while reading a letter from Tiana who's very excited about getting to know Maldonia and perhaps, even being a mother someday.

"Thehehehhehe. Well, well, well. Our Miss Froggy is really gettin'to it, hey suga'?" she snickers while Juju coils around her. "Maybe she can help us with'is, after all" Oddie goes to see her gumbo as a cloud of fireflies flies and sings around the boat. Today, everything's quiet at the bayou.

* * *

Short but nice before we get into business.

OK, a few things. Lithium is a great conductor of heat and electricity so to fight shadows is perfect, and is also use on medicine for brain treatment like mood-stabilizing and such, although it can be pretty dangerous too. Huhuhu!

Anyway, love to be back with you guys!

Next chapter: Primma


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: We move on with two very special characters that have something to do with the other fic, Secrets, but that is all I can tell u bout them, my friends. We get a peek of what is Naveen doing while Tiana is in the lair of Ami. To not get you confused, the story alternates flasbacks with the present, so now we're going to see what is happening while Tiana is on her way to fetch Odie. Will the Maldonian prince find his love first?

Let's go!

* * *

**5. Primma**

Naveen has been awake ever since they lost his wife's track at the restaurant. He feels overpowered by guilt as it was his fault that it all started. Why didn't he listen? Is the Shadow Man back in town? Eudora has brought them to Jessie's bar where the gorgeous Margarita and her loyal guitar player Alejandro are capturing the hearts of all the Crescent City. Naveen has to admit that Margarita is one big prize, a long black-haired woman of clear skin and open sky eyes. She sings like an angel and is not afraid to be seen with her dear Alejandro, an artist who plays the guitar like the devil itself, sings as good as "Maggie" and loves to wear white and black clothes along with a single snow-coloured glove.

They both are also worried about Tia but Alejandro has already said that she's a strong girl and will surely be all right. The prince smiles. The guitarist is right but, he has to be sure and the best way to do so is by asking someone close to the voodoo doctor and that can only be Lawrence.

"I hope u know what your doing, cap" Alejandro plays gently on his guitar. Naveen notices then that the instrument has two roses engraved. "Lovely isn't she? Margarita gives the best advice"

"Of that am sure" nods the young man.

"Am talking bout the guitar, gab" that surprises the prince. "I named her after Maggie but tell-ya what, this old string has never let me down when that beauty ain't around"

"Funny that you call a guitar like that and put the roses"

"She's pretty either way, mon. You sure u wanna talk to that domo?"

"Lawrence has to know something we don't bout the doctor. It is my only chance to find Tiana"

"I hope ye do" the musician smiles. "Still, doesn't Larry have somethin' gainst ye?"

"I wasn't very nice to him and perhaps he's still mad"

"Talk paw"

"What?"

"Talk paw. Tell'im what he wants to know. Ever since the Mardi Gras, he has said that it was all Facilier's fault. That might be your way to him, mon"

"Achidanza! That's it! You really are the best, Alejandro!"

"Thanks, mon. Am happy to be useful" he winks his golden eyes.

"Lottie!" the young prince goes to find Mss Labouff.

"What's with his royal frogginess?" Margarita sits near the guitar player.

"Ah, nothing. He's going to talk with his old butler, mi amor" the man smiles and goes back to his slight accent between Spanish and Scottish. "Think ye can give him a paw?"

"Course, but you are going to go and see how Tiana's doing. OK?"

"A la orden, sirmadampresident" smiles Alejandro picking up his wide-brimmed hat while Margarita goes to talk with Charlotte and Naveen. "Please be OK, my lovely frog"

=^ w ^=

Tiana walks through the swamp. She wishes that at least Louis would be by her side to guide her but she's all alone, and if she doesn't watch out, some gator can have her for dinner.

Well, at least now she can think about a few things. If Ami is Facilier, how did he escape the Other Side and what happened back there? Why did the man acted as one of the Friends? Why is he kind to her when she actually broke his talisman and sent him away? Why did Facilier saved…? Too many questions and so little information. Perhaps Mamma Odie knows a thing or two. Well, that is if she can find her way to the boat, that is. Darkness surrounds each and every corner of this place making her task almost impossible until a little light shines in front of her and joyfully dances in the air around her. Maybe is one of the members of Ray's family! Perhaps she's in luck! A loud screech almost scares away the little thing who seems to be telling Tiana to hurry so she runs behind the light bug until several shadows corner them. Now this could be real bad.

The little firefly rings several squeaks as she was complaining or something but that only makes the shades laugh and get even closer. The white light goes a little red and a loud whistle is heard. What follows is like the buzzing sound of a whole bee hive. What is going to happen now?

* * *

Uh-uh, somebody pissed off the wrong firefly.

If this little creature is a firefly, that is. XD

More to come!

Next stop: On the Scene


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long but as always am pretty busy and I wanted the story to go on smoothly so be nice. We move on with our story and again, we go back into time to see what has happened here. Things are getting hot and we will soon understand! But let's go little by little. I wish they would make a sequel of the film, a live-action re-take or bring Tiana, Naveen and Facilier to Once Upon A Time... Maybe this last option is the easiest one, we'll see.

Action!

* * *

**6. On the Scene**

Months have passed since the great opening and Tiana enjoys the music of the band. In the papers, they talk about a quite famous singer called Margarita and her guitar companion, Alejandro, that are capturing the hearts of all New Orleans with their music but today, Tia is having a talk with her mother about the subject of having a baby. She has already discussed this with Naveen a few times but he is very unsure of his own capabilities to rise a family. The crowd's pretty normal for a Saturday evening so Tia tries to make time to make sure that all customers are served and well while Eudora tries to make her point clear.

"Is not I don't trust ye, baby cakes but... I would like to have a gran'son before I meet Saint Peter, ye know?"

"Mum, I know what you mean, really. But Navi is scared that..."

"Tiana! A family's a gift, for God's sake! Raisin'a son is hard but there's nothing like it, babe. I can understand Naveen but is like he didn't trust you"

"Mom!"

"Is true. Family takes two and with ye, everything's fine. No matter if he's not the strict and mature father, I don't really care. But please gimme a granson or a grangirl!"

"I'll talk with 'im"

"For REAL this time" Eudora sighs.

"I'll try but..."

"Tiana! If you could beat the Shadowman, you can beat Naveen with one finger alone"

"Very well" she nods.

"Now, get in there and show'em who's boss" Eudora smiles and Tiana goes to see the customers. The old woman can tell that Tiana is all hard-work but sometimes, she lacks the confidence to do so. "James is already proud of ye, babe, yes he is" Eudora then spots a man sitting on a corner who seems to desire little contact with the rest of the customers. Seeing that no waiter is attending him, the old lady decides to take on the task. "Evenin', sir. May I help you?" the man's wearing a hood but Eudora can tell that she's looking at her.

"Yeah. Some tea will do the trick, please"

"Would ye like something to eat?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you, anyway" he puffs and waits until Eudora's back. He puts some coins on the table and tries the tea which draws a content sigh from him. "Busy night, ain't it?"

"Yeah, usual Saturday" she smiles. "Busy day?" he shakes his head.

"Not really, am having lazy days lately. Health problems"

"Too bad"

"Yeah" the man looks deeply. "Say, aren't ya the owner's mother?"

"Yep, in the flesh"

"I thought so"

"You do look pretty worn out" Eudora sits on the opposite chair.

"T'is all right. This is my first night out" he sighs again. "I knew James, died like a hero"

"He was a good man. He loved Tiana with all his heart"

"…" the man goes quiet for some minutes before speaking again. "And before him, did you, I dunno, met anyone special? I don't wanna sound gossip with this, lass."

"Oh, all tell the truth, yes I did met someone and he was really special although am not sure of what happened"

"What do ye mean?"

"We were pretty close, ye know, and it was then that I met James. The three of us had a great time until, well, my friend suddenly disappeared... I dunno what happened but suddenly he wanted nothing with me. I dunno why but I wish I would"

"Ye regret meetin'im?"

"No, no. Never, but somehow I forgot about him too quickly and I feel bad becuz of that"

"I see" he nods when suddenly a pang of pain runs down his body. His swallow breathing startles Eudora.

"Y'ok?"

"I gotta go" he tries to stand but fails miserably.

"Here, let me help ye"

"No, am good"

"I ain't blind, mister. And ye can hardly stand so stop saying otherwise" Eudora helps him reach a nearby alley where a little woman is waiting for him. "Are ye sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot"

"Thank'u, ma'am. He really needed a lift" the small lady chuckles. "C'mon, ma little man. Ye need yer rest" she helps him walk. Eudora sighs and walks back to the restaurant where nobody seems to have noticed her absence.

...

The next day, Tiana receives her friends in the restaurant with her best beignets and notices that Georgia and the others seem uncomfortable about something. She sits down and waits until they finally make up their minds and speak up.

"Say, hu, Tia?"

"Yeah?" she stays calm.

"Ye told us that the Shadowman was gone, right?"

"Yeah. I watch'im with ma own eyes. Why?" they are about to say something unpleasant. "Please don't tell me there's another dark voodoo guy around"

"Ye mean apart from José?"

"The bayou's dark hougan? Doc Pepe or Boneman? Yes, apart from him. Although José hasn't leave the swamp in ages, now that I think it through"

"No, there's not"

"Great. Then, why the long faces?"

"Cuz they say that the Shadowman's back" says Lucy.

"No kiddin' " Tiana is not buying it and is final. "Guys, please"

"Tia, is gospel truth" complains Georgia.

"Everyone has seen the broken tombstone" adds Morris.

"Wait, hold the phone. Everyone?"

"Or least the people who live around the French Quarter Cemetery. They talk of bad juju" says Eddie. "We wanted to tell you earlier on but your husband told us it was only going to get you upset"

"When did they notice it was broken?" Tiana tries to stay calm.

"A few days after the opening of your place" Georgia gently holds her friend's hand and looks at her. "Tia, please, if it is for real, please promise me that you'll be careful"

"A lightning could have hit it" Tia breathes in.

"Maybe but if the Shadowman's back, he'll go after you first"

...

"Tiana, is just stupid. If that guy wanted revenge, he would be here by now but he's not so relax, ma benita" smiles Naveen once they are home. "I told your friends to not tell you cuz it was foolish"

"Maybe but, there are so many things we dunno about that guy. He was able to turn you into a frog and Lawrence into you, trick almost all the city, nearly killed Big Daddy and got me cornered. That guy's no joke"

"Tiana, please. He lost to you and that's it! Why come back? He had a debt with the Other Side, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then, that's it"

"Naveen, we hardly know anything about voodoo and remember what I told you about the day of the opening?"

"You mean the earthquake?"

"Yes"

"Coincidence" the prince shakes his head. "Tiana, he isn't going to come back. Trust me on this one"

"I wanna ask Odie"

"Why? We're doing fine" she gives him a glare. "Ok, save for the baby thing, but why now?"

"I wanna make sure"

"Your mother will say as I do" Naveen sighs.

"Perhaps but, I really need to do this. Please, understand"

"Ok, ok. I'll try but please, ma Evangeline, don't do anything rush, ok?"

"OK" they kiss.

* * *

Tiana dear, you have just noticed the tip of the iceberg.

Who was Eudora's first love and what happened to him?

Has the Shadowman really come back for revenge?

Will our friends have their baby?

Next Stop: José


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: We move on with a very special chapter that is again set in the past, although it does have a very important role in the present so keep it in mind, my dears. Apart from one beautiful scene, it shall reveal a few details.

Let's go!

* * *

**7. José**

A week goes away since her friends came to visit and Tiana goes to see Odie in the bayou. Louis has insisted in coming with her, although he's the first one to coward at any sign of hunters. It takes them some hours to reach the voodoo queen's boat (which I have shortly realized that is similar to the one in Curse of Monkey Island) and there Odie receives them with a wide smile.

"Well, ye surely take yer time to visit. Coul've come earlier, Miss Froggy?"

"Am sorry, Mamma, but we have been pretty busy lately" Tia sits near Odie's big armchair. "I meant to see ye earlier but..."

"Nah, drop it. I just hope ye come by next time with little Tianas and Naveens" the old woman snickers. "So, what worries ye, child? What's wrong?"

"How did ye know that?"

"Am I be blind but ain't bluff, y'all know? Jabberjaws!" she rings just in time to prevent Louis from trying the gumbo. "So, what's rotten in paradise, hu?"

"I ain't sure, really, but..."

"Bu'wha?"

"Well, some people think that the Shadowman's back"

"Really? Says who?"

"His tombstone was found broken. I went to see it myself"

"…" Odie goes quiet. "I'll see into it but ye shouldn't worry bout that. Ye should be happy for yer man and yer restaurant"

"I will" Tiana does not notice a door opening as it is concealed by the boat's shadows. "I, uh, have a question."

"Bout wha'?"

"Well, is somethin' that happen the other day and I ain't sure" Tia tells her about her visit to the Lafayette graveyard during the opening day. "What do you make of it?"

"Well... It IS quite strange, I giv'u that"

"Do you think am responsible of...?"

"Neh! Although I must say it's pretty interestin'"

"But, why did the shake took place when I said that?"

"Certain words can display great magic, child. Specially when it comes to love"

"Yeah but, the Shadowman..."

"Facilie'"

"What?"

"His name's Facilier, child."

"Ok, uh... He does not love, right?"

"What makes ye think that?"

"Well, he's a heartless monster who tried to kill my best friend's father, almost took over the city and turned me and Naveen into frogs among other things" a slight snarl is heard in the background.

"Ye kissed the frog for money the first time. Wasn't Faci's fault"

"Still" Tiana frowns.

"The Shadowman might be dark and eerie but trust me when I say tha' I understand'im"

"How?"

"He's like an incarnation of desires, child, of the easy way that we all use. But he's like tha' cuz he lost his faith in people long ago" Odie sighs.

"Wha' do ye mean?"

"He worked just like ye and tried to find his way. But it became so hard that he gave up and turn'd to his so-called Friends, ignoring my warnings"

"YOUR warnings?"

"I raised'im since he was six until he was sixteen or so. Am like a mother to 'im"

"Ye raised'im? He lived here with you?" the very thought makes Tiana shiver. If that is true then how did he become such fiend?

"Yes, child. Where d'ye think he learnt voodoo, hu?" good observation. "Maybe it was my fault to not see tha' part of his heart"

"And, did he love you?"

"Just like any child loves his mother. Wish I've done more for him. His soul was too fragile"

"…" Tiana remembers the conversation at the graveyard. "Maybe..." the pair of violet eyes behind the concealed door narrow. "Maybe all he needed was someone to love'im and care for him" the hidden character opens wide his eyes. "He wanted power so that people would notice'im and respect'im. When ye're alone, ye do anything to be seen"

"So true, child"

"… Nimué..." whispers a voice softly. "My Nimué..."

"Did ye hear that?"

"Yeah. But it was just the wind."

"If ye say so. We've got a big concert tonight. I can take ye there now if you want, Mamma"

"Oh, thank ye so much, Miss Froggy. I will go but on ma own so keep a table for me, won't ye?"

"Sure. Louis, we're leaving!"

"Finally! I was beginnin' to think tha' we were goin' to be late for the rehearsal" the gator looks relieved.

"We will be there in a nick of time. See ya later, Mamma Odie"

"Bye, Miss Froggy" she smiles. When they are gone, the voodoo queen calls Juju who has been keeping an eye on her guest. "Can't stay in bed?" the snake slithers to her shoulders.

"She cares" Facilier walks out of the room.

"Wha'?"

"She cares"

"Hate to break it to ye bu' she's married"

"Odie, spare me the crap, will y'all?" the bokor grumbles making the old woman laugh. "She's my Nimué"

"Tha's from the books I used to read to ye, right?" he does not answer but she knows that's right. "Am gonna go town tonight"

"Am goin' with ye" Facilier walks back into his room.

"We already had a close call"

"I know, I know. But I really need some fresh air" he gets dressed. "And I promise I'll be careful"

"Ye better. Miss Froggy is aware that ye're again in this side. Saw yer gravestone"

"I ain't scared, Odie. I got a reputation" the bokor breathes deep and rubs his eyes with his fingers. "The thing is that..." he looks at his reflection. "I can´t go with this face"

"Second thoughts, Faci?"

"Not really but..."

"T'is all right" she lends him a mask to cover up his face. "Nimué, right?"

"Yes"

"Then, wha' are ye waitin' for? Yer cab?" Odie goes to get ready.

"Why am I feelin' like this? I have loved lots of women" Facilier ties up the lace of the mask.

"**True, true. But perhaps she has something special, Master**" his shadow gives him a hand.

"Perhaps" the bokor looks at the shelves in the room where his childhood books are still kept and spots the legends of Camelot and Merlin. "But we must be sure bout our Lady of the Lake"

...

When Tiana arrives at the restaurant, she is surprised to see that the famous singer Margarita and her partner Alejandro have come along their band "Margarita and the Alley Cats".

"Did you invited'em?" Tia looks at Naveen.

"No, course not. Wish I had"

"Then I don't get it"

"Uh, xcuse me, miss. Perdone" Alejandro steps forward. "We have been already paid and the person who told us to give the show, also gave us this" the guitar player gives the princess a small card where it can be read: "A WEDDING GIFT FOR MSS TIANA AND NAVEEN FROM A FRIEND. THE MUSIC OF THE CATS SHALL KEEP YOU SAFE FROM COMING THREATS. JOSE"

"Achidanza!" the prince blinks.

"I don't quite get it. José, the Boneman, is paying this?" Tiana is speechless.

"Don't worry, señorita. We are just here to play a few songs and go, right Margarita?"

"Sure. Besides, you already have your own grupo de jazz" smiles the woman. "Jose told us to just do our stuff. No voodoo thingies"

"Uh, yes. Well, I guess it's fine then. Uh..."

"I'm Alejandro, señorita Tiana. This is Margarita, our leading singer. My primo 'King', la señorita Wen" he points at a large trumpeter and a silver-haired young woman. "And our drummer, Mr. Toots. We are normally like seven people or six but we thought that it was ok like this"

"Sure. How long until you're ready"

"A few minutes. We came here with the guitars, the flutes and the drums. Nothing much, really. Just tell us when and we'll be ready"

...

Tiana waits until the restaurant is full and the music show is opened by Louis and his band while Margarita and the others rehearse in a corner. Eudora, Big Daddy and Charlotte hace come as always and once everyone has finished their dinner, the stage is cleared for Margarita and the Alley Cats. Much to everyone's surprise, is Wen with her angel voice who makes the introductions. After a few jazz songs, Alejandro, who's wearing a silk white cravat with golden embroidery and a black waistcoat making all him look like a pirate of the XVIIIth century, walks to the front with a Spanish guitar that has two roses engraved.

"Now that we're all now more comfy, right?" some women snicker and smile at him. "Now, really. Since we are all more in the mood, let me tell you a story" he improvises on his guitar. "A story about that mighty wizard called Merlin, that we have all have heard about right?" people nod. "Sí, we do know this tipo. Well, the thing is that Merlin knew that he was going to fall in love one day. That he was going to meet a lovely señorita" women are really liking Alejandro. "And that whoever this woman was will also be his doom cuz she will trap him forever. It's true that he was busy with King Arthur and such, but he thought that perhaps he won't get such fate. Then again, what really happened is the following. Merlin did fall in love and very deeply. He tried to escape his fate but it found him. And it had a beautiful name... Her name was Nimué" all the audience gasps. Tiana remembers then the voice in the boat. "And Nimué was the Lady of the Lake. She had once helped King Arthur gain Excalibur and Merlin felt in love with her. But as it was predicted, Nimué would be his doom as she finally trapped him forever... And even so, Merlin always hoped to return to her someday" Alejandro glances at his band. "And this is their story" they begin to play a gentle yet beautiful song with the leading voices of Alejandro and Margarita playing the main roles and Wen doing the choirs. [Song: Nimué by Duendelirium. Don't miss it if you want to understand] Once finished the restaurant explodes in applauses and once again, the guitar player walks forward. "And now, before we move on to other story, I would like you to stand up. Yes, stand up. Levantense, queridos. Gracias. Cuz now I'm going to be your pirate captain and I say up!" the waiters move the chairs and the tables so that people can dance. "That's more like it. And now, I want to hear ye roar, mates! I wanna hear this house shake hard, me lads! Hey ho!" he gives out a sailor tune. "C'mon, mates! Hey ho!" the people quickly follow him and the following song is about the pirate life bringing of the customers. Even Louis is having fun. "And now, for the big finale. My dear, dear Margarita and I are going to tell you a love story. One that is not like Nimué's but sounds a bit like it. A story about two strange lovers who love and hate each other. The Mystery, the Riddle, the Snake of the Stars and the Golden Rose, the Universal Compass, two very special creatures representing Truth and Mystery. And since they cannot see each other too often, they wait for that day when darkness shall fall and they shall rest together. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is to be danced but also to be enjoyed. I give to you: The Riddle and The Rose!" the audience cheers and gets into pairs. Tiana feels a bit tired so Naveen will dance with Charlotte. Just before the music starts, a strange man walks to the princess.

"May I have this dance, your Highness?"

"Am pretty tired"

"Is all right, dear. I shall lead and your feet will go as light as the music" he's wearing a full face mask and gloves. After a few seconds, Tiana gives in and puts her hand into the man's who gets her up very gently and smiles.

"Greetings, my Rose.

From the dust's outbursts,

I dream of your love,

Your secrets, truth and soul.

In questions I hide

But no longer, oh, no longer!

I feel I've to see you again.

Verse:

_The riddle that entangles and slides,_

_Watching my nights._

_Why love me, snake?_

_Am I not the compass, your death?_

_The truth that will take u away._

Chorus:

**I will free you one day from your fears,**

**Is still far away but it will soon be there.**

**I'll kiss you when that day breaks**

**I will love you if you break my spell.**

**Will I be yours then?**

**I'll wait for that day.**

My ways are dark, dear Rose,

My plans are not meant for you.

You, golden flower of the winds,

Are to be my ruin and my watch.

In mysteries I hide

Alone with my tricks and shades,

While you dream on a star.

Stanza.

Chorus (x3)"

The pair soon catches everyone's attention but they don't seem to mind as Tiana feels as she is in a dream.

"Dance for me, my Rose. Dance and love me as I am, my Nimué" says a man's voice while the whole show is being watched by the Boneman who smiles along with Odie. This is going to be good.

* * *

Hehehehe.

Hope you folks like it as much as I do.

The last song is mine but Duendelirium's song is pretty useful to understand what is going on.

More to come!

Next stop: The Lady of the Lake


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews and we move on! This time to see if Tiana makes it to Odie's or will the shadows catch her first.

Lyrics belong to Duendelirium.

* * *

**8. The Lady of the Lake.**

Ami sits on his bed and breathes deep. The pain is gone but he's worried about Tiana as she has been gone for quite some time now. He has to make sure even if it is spirit via. A concerned look from Shadow makes him glance at his only friend. He shouldn't be stressing himself like this but she doesn't make it, none of them will.

"**You must rest, master**"

"I know but am worried 'bout her. Who knows if she's with Odie or not"

"**Remember what Odie said. You need your strength to fight the Friends curse**"

"That's why I need yer help with this. I need ya to lend me your eyes... again"

"**I don't like this**" the shadow covers the man's sight with his hand.

"We won't be long, I promise" he breathes in and after a few seconds, he finds himself deep in the bayou where several lights have gathered around Tiana and had turned red. The bokor sighs. She's all right. But not for long as there's a strange looking shadow staring at Tia. Is like a hooded man with burning eyes but it's floating and has no legs whatsoever and its cloak is badly torn. [Pretty much like Shrowdy from A Vampyre Story but more creepy!]

"_**Well, well, well. Look what the gator caught**_" the shade sniggers in a high-pitched tone that sounds a bit familiar. "_**Looks like you are in quite a predicament, my dear**_"

"Who are you?" demands the woman.

"_**An old friend who has come to pick you up, dearest**_" he lets out a maniacal giggle.

"Ye ain't the Shadowman, are ye?"

"_**No, my love, I'm not. But I can assure you that he will be real soon joining me here**_"

"What makes ye think that?"

"_**Oh, didn't he told you? How silly of him!**_"

"Oh, yeah? And what bout you?"

"_**Me? Am like this for my own agenda. And besides it's not permanent. But Facilier, that's some story!**_" he snickers again.

"Liar!" the fireflies fly around the shadow who screeches loudly.

"**He's about to tell her, Master!**" intervenes Ami's Shadow.

"That I see. Lead her away NOW!"

"_**Oh, am not lying, my dear. In fact, he's listening right now and he knows that I know about his curse**_"

"Wait, what curse?"

"_**The one YOU caused on him**_" the shadow's burning eyes shine.

"That's it!" barks Ami and his shade whistles. The fireflies attack while Tiana is lead away from there until she's very closed to Odie's boat. Ami is exhausted but at least, she's safe. "Y'all ok, Tiana?" he speaks through his shadow.

"Ami? Is that really you?"

"Yes, but not for long. I will close this connection in just a few minutes cuz I am too tired" she notices the hitched breathing.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"The curse. Have I really put one on you?"

"Tiana... Not now, please"

"Ok. But, I want you to know that am sorry if it is true. I didn't mean to"

"…" the man goes quiet as his body seems to recover part of his strength. "Thank y'all, darling. That means a lot to me"

"Rest now. I'll be there real soon"

"Ok" he nods and she gives the shadow a hug as it disappears into the night. Tiana smiles and walks towards the boat.

"**Master**"

"Hm?"

"**Do you think... you will eventually forgive her for, you know?**" the shadow helps 'Ami' Facilier with getting into bed.

"I dunno. Maybe I just did. For some reason, I want her to be back here"

"**The Prince won't like it**"

"I don't care. I just want her in this room, next to me, looking at me with her eyes giving me life with them."

"_I want to touch the sun in your eyes,_

_I want to feel your dreams with my eyes._

_Just bless me one more time_

_With your smile, with your eyes,_

_With your blood, with your life."_

Once at the tree, Tiana looks up. Once again, the fireflies are dancing around her but they are not Ray's family. What are they? They fly around the leaves and branches until the whole tree and the boat are covered in light but some are red and others blue. Why is that?

"Pretty, ain't it?" rings Odie's voice.

"Mamma Odie!"

"Glad to see ye made it, child. I was beginnin' to get worried. Naughty!"

"What are these?"

"Hush now and c'me up, will ye? We don't wanna have those shadows around, now do we?" the voodoo queen helps Tiana up and leads her inside where she pours some tea for both. "Better now, child?"

"Yes, thank u" Tia goes quiet. "Mamma Odie, why did you lie about the Shadowman when I was here? And don't try sayin' otherwise cuz I know he's in town, although I dunno how or why. And much less what is that thing 'bout a curse" the voodoo queen sighs and sits down on her armchair. "I trust u and becuz of that, I wanna hear yer part of this story"

"I was hopin' that I could cur'im and he would leave town"

"That doesn't explain why ye lied"

"I was just doin' wha any momma would do for her child. I was just tryin' to protect'im"

"Why? I remember what ye told me but, I thought ye..."

"I do trust ye, child. I really do. But I knew that Faci had heard ye enter and tha' he woul' be pissed off. Ye send'im to the Friends and becuz of ye, he got his face all scarred and cursed. If I had told ye, two things would hav'happened: Faci would have tried to kill ye n' yer friends would have come to the rescue. I decided to not tell ye and wait for the right moment. Faci would be calmed and we could talk"

"Come to think of it, ye're right"

"The Shadowman's pretty pig headed. But I can tell u are here in his behalf"

"Yeah, safe for the fact that he calls himself Ami"

"Hehehehe. Sounds like 'im, all right. And wha' does he want?"

"This" Tiana gives her the letter. Odie reads to herself and frowns. "What is it?"

"The medicine is startin' to not work. I shoudda know. I better get there before he gets worse"

"Mamma. What's that curse he said?"

"He'd tell ye when he wants but right now, Faci's in big trouble and so are we all, if we don't do somethin' bout it"

"Is he... turnin' into one of the Friends?"

"Yes, smart as paint ye are, child. The Friends are expectin'im to join their ranks" she gets up and gathers a few things.

"I thought he was in debt with them"

"Yeah, but he's also a good bokor. A perfect ally for them shadows"

"There must be something we can do"

"And there surely is. José!" calls out the old woman and the Boneman walks into the room. Tiana goes pale but the young witch doctor only tips his hat to her and does not come closer. "He won't bite ye. Right, sweet teeths?"

"I am here as a friend, mademoiselle. Nothin' else" he bears a strange accent. "And as a messenger of those my friends" he points at the strange fireflies.

"What are those?"

"Spirits. Arms of the Mist World from Afar. Blue and Red, opposite sides of the same thing. They've got a bone to pick with the Other Side as their Master's angry with them shadows"

"Why?"

"Their king is the Lord of the Mist World, the Kingdom of Spirits where loas and other creatures live away from mortals but the shadows are disturbin' the balance"

"I think I understand" they hear a meow. The old Diablo Gato appears from a corner with his black fur, the white spot on his chest and his amber eyes. "Long time no see, old friend. I guess all this has to do with ye"

"Meow"

"We bette' get quick to Faci" Odie's ready.

"Leave that to me" José begins to make drawings on the floor.

"Mamma?"

"Hmm?"

"If the Shadow... If Facilier's so mad at me, why did he, well?"

"Tha' I leave it to him" she smiles. "Also, I need to ask José why are the spirits so interested in ye two"

"Naveen and me?"

"Neh, Faci and ye" now that's strange.

José's voice interrupts Tiana's train of thought and before she can be even aware, the fireflies are surrounding them and in just a few seconds, they are back in the lair. Now that Tia notices, this is clearly not Facilier's emporium but if not, what is really this place? A hurried crash warns them of Shadow's arrival who seems pretty nervous about something.

"Where is he?" Odie stays calm while the shade seems pretty nervous. The figure pulls from her shadow in one direction and the woman follows.

"I hope we are not too late" whispers Tiana.

* * *

Not good.

Has something happened? Who was that strange shade in the bayou?

What is the curse?

And why are the spirits so interested?

Next stop: Black Pawn


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Moving on with this one and shortly, my other fics. My regards to **theboardwalkbody** for that wonderful story named "A Light in the Shadows" which I hope goes on. More riddles now await, my dears!

Let's go!

* * *

**9. Black Pawn**

A prison named Angola. For some reason Naveen finds it amusing but he has no time to laugh about it as they are walking towards the visiting room to see Lawrence. Charlotte is a bit nervous and Margarita isn't totally convinced about this plan. The butler has too many reasons to hold a grouch and that can't be good. Still, they find him sitting in silence in one of the tables, looking absent mindedly towards the floor or the windows.

"See? It's harmless" says the prince.

"Said the trap to the mouse" Margarita frowns. "I know we said that asking him was a good idea but I don't like this bucko"

"He was once my butler"

"Yep. And he sold ye to el diablo for not treating him well. Those things say a lot about this guy. Perhaps he's not a bad person but give that tipo a chance to strangle Facilier or something like that, and he will"

"He knows the Shadowman better than us" Naveen walks towards the man. "Lawrence?"

"Your majesty? But-but how did you...?"

"Tiana"

"Oh, yes. That lovely girl, I read it on the papers. But what are they doing here then?" points out the domo.

"I will explain but first, I want to say that am sorry" the prince sits down.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I have thought about it deeply and I was selfish and did not see how mean and rude I was to you. I hope you can forgive me"

"Well, since you have thought it so, sire... I forgive you"

"Thanks, Lawrence. This means a lot to me" Naveen smiles. "And for the second reason why am here, I need your help"

"My help? Sire, I am in jail, in case you haven't notice"

"I know, I know but... You are the only one who can help us"

"That's not true" coos Margarita.

"Achidanza, course he is. Lawrence, please. Tiana is in danger"

"Married for a year and already in trouble? Tsk tsk" the domo sniggers and Margarita snarls at him. "I cannot help you with those issues. I'm sorry"

"Lawrence, this is not about what you think"

"Then what?"

"We think the Shadowman's involved" Margarita notices a slight grin in the domo's face as if he was expecting to hear that. What is Larry really up to?

"No! It can't be! But didn't he vanish or something like that?" the man blinks hard.

"He was taken away by the Friends or whatever from the Other Side but we think he has returned. You were a lot of time with him, please tell us all you know about him" Naveen is at the end of his rope.

"First, you need to calm yourself, sire"

"All right" the prince breathes in.

"The doctor didn't talk much about himself but perhaps I can think of a few details"

"Thanks"

"I bet I know more things than you, bucko" grumbles Margarita.

"Maggie, please" whimpers Lottie. She is already too scared. "Please, Mr. Lawrence"

"Don't worry, my dear. I do remember a few things. First, he couldn't conjure anything for himself. He tried the magic amulet on but he didn't transform"

"Interesting"

"But he does do tricks with the cards and the walking stick, Tia told me" intervenes Charlotte.

"Sleight of hand" the domo shrugs. "All his magic comes from the loa, the deals and the blood"

"Does he have any family, anything?"

"Nothing. Lonely as a shadow with no body. I think he mentioned that he resented the rich for ignoring him over and over, but..."

"If that is all, we're done. Vamonos!" Margarita pulls from Naveen's arm and suddenly notices something pretty disturbing.

"No, wait! But what?" the young man turns to the domo.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!" Naveen nods but Maggie frowns even deeper.

"The Shadowman may not always get along with her, but he has a deep bond... with Mama Odie" Lawrence smiles.

...

Facilier opens an eye. That's strange, he's no longer in his bed. Have the Friends...? No. There's still time, he's still fighting. But then what's this dark place? Where's Shadow? Tiana? Anyone? Is he dead?

"No, my pet. If you were, I'll be the first one to know" says a smooth and cunning voice that slithers through the mist around him. Who's there that can actually read his thoughts?

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am you"

"He! That's a good one"

"I mean that, Facilier" two yellow eyes shine.

"Who are you? And stop jokin'" growls the bokor.

"I have already told you. I'm you but to tell the truth, you are I, my pet"

"Says who?"

"An ancient spirit, my dear doctor. One who has seen the stars been born"

"That's impossible"

"Couse not. You should ask Odie" the mist moves around the man like a giant snake. "For it was her who used me to create you"

"He! Odie's blind but ain't like that. Hardly uses her magic"

"Indeed but I'm talking about a lot of years ago. Haven't you wonder why are your eyes violet?"

"A gift from the Friends"

"Wrong. You were born with them but the witch hid them until the Friends came your way"

"What do ya mean? Odie's my..."

"No. But could be called that"

"I don't get it"

"Your mother was a rich woman who was deeply in love with a dark-skinned man, their love as you can tell was forbidden but it had been so deep that she became pregnant the same night he rejected her for worshipping the loa. She became so desperate that she turned to Odie. The witch noticed that the unborn child was too weak to survive and so, Odie asked the loa for help. None of them answered until I heard the story. I agreed to help in exchange of the mother's secret. The woman accepted but not the witch who used me to give you life and trap part of me inside with a small portion of her blood and soul. I was furious, of course, but when you came to the world, your mother died thus giving me a payment and Odie became blind as I needed something to give you eyes, my boy. The witch hid your violet colour eyes and trapped my half so I coudn't reach you but since those shadows are now trying to take over, I can't just sit and watch"

"Why didn't y'all do somethin' when the Friends..."

"They didn't got to touch your soul and besides, the moment they did, I would have been freed"

"It has sense but... I still dunno who are y'all" Facilier narrows his eyes.

"Why, my boy!" a large snake shade appears before him. "I am the mystery, the ever existing question, I am Nazo!" a feathered cobra!

"You... Ye are..."

"I am you, my love. And you are me. I have always wanted a human body to move and slither with men"

"We ain't alike"

"Oh, really? We're both cunning, smooth talkers and can get our way out of the gator's jaws. Isn't that enough?"

"I guess" the beast gets smaller and coils gently around the man's shoulders. "Odie won't like it"

"Like I care. Just listen carefully and we shall get away from this mess with our cotton tail in place"

"I'm listening but first, I..."

"Oh, something you want to ask?"

"Tiana"

"Ah, yes" the snake gives out a smirk. "We shall see to that. Is time to make this place burn"

* * *

What has Margarita seen? Has Nazo told the truth?

And Lawrence?

Next stop: Chains and Bones


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: New uploads are going to take longer since I am having a few "technical issues" at home and I'll be away for a long time so I gotta to say 'Sorry!'. Anyway, I still love you guys and this episode is another set in the past, YES! And it is also Tiana's big fight with Mr. Froggy Prince, at last! I don't really understand why this movie was so underrated. I have seen Tangled and it wasn't a master piece and the upcoming Frozen is nearing my nerves since the so-called Snow Queen does not look like the Snow Queen to me. My point of view, I respect other opinions on this matter but seriously! Andersen's story deserves a COOL Snow Queen like in the version of Bridget Fonda or the BBC version.

Anyway, off to our story!

* * *

**10. Chains and Bones**

A few days after the concert, the news about the broken tombstone of the Shadowman begin to unnerve Tiana. People are getting pretty uneasy and she has to admit that even with Odie's words, she's restless. What if he's really back? What if...? Oh, c'me on, Tia! You bested that bozo once, you can do it again. Besides, even if he has come back, he surely isn't doing anything suspicious or any kind of sabotage or conning. Maybe all that the Shadowman wants now is to leave town if he's really here and it has sense since everyone has their torches and forks ready to get him.

"Uh, Tiana?" Naveen walks into the kitchen of the restaurant. "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure. But aren't you...?"

"Uh, yes, yes. But we really need to talk" the prince takes a deep breath. "Here goes nothing"

"Here come some excuses"

"Tiana, I... I was thinking that maybe you should take some vacation"

"What? Are you nuts? I have lots of work"

"I know, I know. Trust but, Tiana... Have you heard all the talking about the Shadowman?"

"Not you too. I kicked that guy to dust once, I can do it again!"

"Tiana, I'm just trying to protect you. I know you are strong and stubborn. But please think this through"

"Naveen, please! Am old enough to say when I can climb a mountain! And you told me it was impossible for him to come back!"

"Ugh, faldi faldonza! I know! But use that thick head of yours. We're talking about a witch doctor who tried to kill your best friend's father, almost took over the city and turned us both into frogs among other things; and who is very charismatic. I want you to be safe! If I send you know now to Maldonia for..."

"WHAT?"

"It would be just a few weeks, until is OK to come back!"

"Naveen! You, you... I can't just leave my restaurant, my mother and everything I love cuz you think am in danger!"

"Tiana, I'm just trying to save you!"

"No, you're just ignoring my decisions as always!"

"Can't you see that he..."

"I will not run, Naveen. I ain't a coward and specially when it comes to the Shadowman! I appreciate your concern but if that man has a bone to pick with me, so be it!" she walks away in anger.

"How can she be so...? Argh! Merde!" Naveen kicks down a nearby trash bin.

"That no-good, that idiot, that..." Tiana walks outside. "I won't run! Ye hear me? I ain't runnin' from ye, Shadowman!" she kicks the ground and sits on a crate. "I ain't running, I..." she begins to cry.

"Care for a rest before the run?" a gloved hand is offering her a tissue.

"Thanks" she looks up and recognizes the dancer of the other night. "Is very nice from you"

"Problems in paradise?"

"In the frog pond? Yes"

"He's just worried bout y'all, cher"

"I know but, he thinks I can just run away and all of our problems will be solved. And that is something I can do and I won't do" Tiana cleans her face.

"That's a queen talking" the man grins. "Don't bother your pretty head too much, doll face. Is your decision, not his" his hand gently touches her cheeks making her close her eyes with delight. "Yes, it will be you"

"_And rest your head._

_Let the voice be your guide,_

_Through the night, resuscitate_."

"Tiana!" calls Eudora.

"Tonight I shall see you again, my princess" he gives her a slight kiss in the neck. "Anything y'all need, tell me. Your every wish is me command. And if y'all need to find me, look for the bones. They know the answer. They know everythin' deep in their cave" when Tiana opens her eyes, he's gone but she feels better. Once inside, she asks her mother about a cave and bones but Eudora knows nothing, or better say, wants to say nothing about it so Tia goes to one of her cooks, Jerome, who knows the bayous and the bays of Louisiana better than anyone.

"Missy shouldn't be interested in that place. Red Loa lives there"

"Red Loa?"

"The Cave of Bones, Miss. Is the lair of the pirate called the Roux Loa"

"Where is that cave, Jerome?"

"I shouldn't tell ye, Missy. Bad Juju. Black Bay and Barataria are owned by the Roux Loa"

"Jerome, please. We're in the 20th Century, for God's sake! Pirate's are long gone!"

"Not this one, Mamma. Not this one who dwells between the dead and the livin'"

"Xcuse me?"

"The Roux Loa is neither alive or dead. His crew are all bad demons"

"Ok..." why would that man direct her to that place?

"Tiana!" Eudora intervenes. "Stop distractin' poor Jerome. Why aren't ye talkin' things out with Naveen?"

"I ain't gonna leave this country just because..."

"Tiana. I would have understand that a few years ago but now it's all different, baby cakes"

"Mamma"

"I know ye can take that Shadowman again but not forever. Please..."

"I'll think bout it"

"Thanks. And don't be mad at Naveen, he's just tryin'"

"He doesn't trust me"

"But of course he does. He'll be talkin'to me otherwise" they both sit down. "Tonight is a big night, babe. Don't let that frown gotcha"

"Thanks, Mamma" Tia leans on Eudora.

"Is just that... Nah, never mind"

"Tiana"

"Really, is nothin'" the young woman gets up.

"Tiana, please"

"Mamma"

"Whatever it is, always remember that we're here for ye, ok?" Tia smiles.

" (Sigh)" Eudora goes to the scenario where a man with a broad brim hat seems to be interested in the preparations. "May I help ye?"

"Eh, no. Am good"

"Hey, I know you. Are ye feeling good today?"

"Yes, and I should thank y'all"

"Be my guess" soft smile.

"Y'all seem worried bout, eh, your daughter"

"Tiana is havin'a hard time n'I dunno how to help her" Eudora rubs her arms uneasily.

"Y'all her mother, y'all know when the time is right"

"Thanks. Didn't quite get your name, by the way"

"Uh, it's, eh... Ami"

"I like it"

"Much obliged, cher. Any news bout your friend?"

"No, and I feel bad bout it"

"I see" they hear Louis playing his trumpet in a soft mood. "Uh, well..."

"If ye want this dance, all you gotta do is ask"

"I really do" Eudora smiles and they both have a few minutes of soft pacing dance until the gator stops playing. "Y'all a great dancer"

"Thanks. Ye ain't bad either" they hear Lotte entering with her usual racket. "Back to work"

"Am sure all will turn up great"

"I really hope so. Thanks again"

"I'll see to Tiana, cher. This is a promise" he bows.

"Merci, Ami"

"Is what I do for me friends, darling" he tips his hat and leaves. "Specially for good old friends"

* * *

Nice.

I'll try to upload again before leaving.

Next Stop: Mr. Bones


End file.
